Valentine's Day Tryst
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: An AU fic for Valentine's Day. A chance meeting with Isobel encourages Anthony to enlist her help to surprise Edith on Valentine's Day Just so you know this is set in 1921 and Valentine's Day was on a Monday – I checked.
1. Chapter 1 A friend in need

**Valentine's Day Tryst**

**A short AU fic for Valentine's Day. A chance meeting with Isobel encourages Anthony to enlist her help to surprise Edith on Valentine's Day.**

**A/N: Just so you know this is set in 1921 and Valentine's Day **_**was **_**on a Monday – I checked.**

Sir Anthony Strallan sat in the car in the village High Street. His chauffeur was running errands but Anthony was content to sit and ait as life passed him by. Life had little meaning for him these days; not since he had done what he thought was the honourable thing and set Lady Edith Crawley free by walking away from their wedding.

The long lonely hours since had convinced him he had been wrong. He often just sat; reading the beautiful poems that they used to share but these beautiful verses no longer held anything for him. He had been deeply depressed and this was his first time out in many months. He wished he could see her again if only to beg her forgiveness for breaking her heart but he knew that once he looked into those brown eyes he would be totally lost again. But it was not only Lady Edith's heart that had broken that day but his own. He had cursed his weakness and lack of confidence most unbefitting the war hero that he was. He had allowed himself to be swayed by the prejudices of Lord Grantham and his mother, the dowager countess.

"Oh darling Edith," he murmured as he had done a myriad times a day since, "Will you ever forgive me because that is the only way I will ever be able to forgive myself."

He cursed himself for not being able to recognise what he had truly wanted when it was offered to him.

There was to be a classical concert in York that Sunday in honour of Valentine's Day the following day and he wanted to go but not alone. The idea of being surrounded by amorous couples, reminding him what he had thrown away, would be torture. He knew that any valentine or love token he sent to Edith would not reach her and he could not just turn up at Downton; a place where he assumed he would be very much _persona non grata._

"_Oh Edith my darling," he thought, "Why did I not just ignore them and tell you I loved you? I suppose I deserve to suffer for what I did."_

Anthony _had _suffered for what he had done; the nightmares he had had on returning from the war had resurfaced and several of his former friends had ceased to have contact with him. It hurt him badly because he was not by nature heartless; he had tried to set Edith free.

OO

Isobel Crawley was walking through the village; the shadows were beginning to lengthen heralding the end of the day. She had been working ceaselessly with her fallen women all day and just wanted to get home to put her feet up with a cup of tea.

She looked twice when she saw Anthony sitting in the car. She had felt nothing but sympathy for both of them after the event. She understood his motives although she did not entirely agree with him and she had become quite fond of him but she had not really had a chance to spend any time alone with Edith since.

"Sir Anthony," she called out. He turned his head to look at her. He had sensed that Isobel too was on the fringe of the Crawley family; indeed he felt she was probably only tolerated because her son was Lord Grantham's heir and he also knew that she liked to rub the dowager countess up the wrong way. Perhaps she was the answer? She had certainly been kind to him when he and Edith were courting. She had not pitied him for his injury and that meant a lot to him.

"Mrs Crawley," he smiled in spite of himself, "how are you?"

She walked over to the car.

"I'm very well thank you Sir Anthony, how are you?"

"Things are, difficult," he sighed.

"May I join you?"

"Of course; other than Edith you were the only person in the family who treated me with any degree of respect."

"I can't apologise enough,"

"It's not your fault."

She sat beside him.

""I don't know if I have the right to ask this after what I did but how is Lady Edith?"

"She is pretty lonely," Isobel said, "your name has not been mentioned at Downton since,"

"Nothing less than I expected then." There was a trace of self- reproach in his voice.

"You had the best of intentions," Isobel said gently,"I don't fault you for that."

Anthony blinked tears from his blue eyes and Isobel passed him a handkerchief.

"I miss her so much, Mrs Crawley," he sighed, "Why could I not recognise that what I wanted was in front of me all the time? Lady Edith is a woman who loved me and she was capable of making me happy as well as looking after me. We never spoke those words and I wish to god I had. I told her she had given me back my life and she meant so much to me; Why did I do that to her? If she had told me she loved me that day then I know it would have made a world of difference but I cannot tell her that now. I dare not write because I know that she will never get the letter. I wrote a letter that night but I can't send it to her. I can't cause her any more pain. I have tried to forget her but how can I when she is beautiful, intelligent and everything I ever wanted."

"Do you have that letter with you now, Sir Anthony?" Isobel asked.

"Yes," he patted his shirt pocket, "I have carried it around ever since in the vain hope I might see her or find a way to her heart."

"You have found one, Sir Anthony," Isobel gently put her hand on his shoulder, "I am going there for dinner later. I will give it to her myself,"

Tears trickled down his face and he almost hugged her.

"Have her give you any reply,"

"I will,"

"There is a concert in York on Sunday that I would give anything to take her to. I want to ask her forgiveness because until I have that I can never forgive myself."

"The valentine concert?"

"Yes are you going?"

Isobel laughed, "If only, Sir Anthony. The idea of going to a concert with Dr Clarkson would be wonderful."

"Ask him," Anthony said. He swallowed, "Everything I want to tell Lady Edith is in this letter," he handed her a creased white envelope, "I love her so much,"

Isobel took it and put it in her bag.

"I will see what I can do, Sir Anthony; for what it is worth I don't think she feels any malice towards you."

He smiled, "that's a relief,"

OO

That evening at Downton Isobel sought out Edith who was alone in the library.

"Edith," she whispered, "I have been asked to give you this letter and take away any reply."

"It's from Anthony isn't it?" Edith whispered, "I recognise his hand."

Isobel nodded, "I saw him today while he was waiting for his chauffeur. I don't want to say too much here because things have a habit of being overheard but please read it and if you want to reply then give it to me."

There was a bright light in Edith's eyes.

"How was he cousin Isobel? I have to know."

"He seemed lost and I could tell he regrets what he did," Isobel leaned close and whispered, "He loves you, Edith, and more than anything he wants to take you to that concert in York at the weekend. Come to visit me at the hospital tomorrow and we will talk there; it will be safer for you.""

"I will cousin Isobel," Edith smiled, "Thank you so much."

OO

Edith opened the letter that night once she was in bed. Her hands shook as she drew out the wafer thin sheets of paper contained therein.

_Dear Lady Edith_

_I am sorry from the bottom of my heart for what I have done to you and I don't expect I shall ever again have the pleasure of seeing or speaking to you; well that is the price I must pay for being too foolish not to see that what I truly want is right in front of me._

_I love you and I regret what I did but right now you probably hate me and would not want to see me again._

_I will never forgive myself for I have done and I have no right to ask your forgiveness. I am not good enough for you; I am a cripple and much too old for you but I should have listened to you above everyone else and it galls me that I did not. If you had told me that you loved me it would have made all the difference and I wish to god I had told you. They say you never know what you had until it is gone and I truly know that now when it is too late._

_I don't know if you will ever see this letter because I know that it would never reach you if I posted this and I deserve to suffer. I behaved in a way very unfitting for a war hero._

_I wish I did not love you and need you as much as I do but that again will serve as part of my punishment because I will never have you._

_Please be at peace my darling and try not to hate me although you could never hate me as much as I hate myself right now._

_Yours sincerely_

_Anthony Strallan._

Edith's body shook with convulsive sobbing as she read his words but as usual there was no one to hear or comfort her and no one to care that her heart was breaking in two once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Subterfuge

Chapter 2

Edith had retired early that evening pleading a nonexistent headache to enable her to read Anthony's letter in private. Her face was awash with tears after reading his words.

She wrote him a reply; first of all locking her door to ensure she was not disturbed. It was harder than she expected but at last she came up with something she was happy with. She read it through to make sure before slipping it in an envelope. She then placed it under her pillow with Anthony's letter and unlocked the door so that Anna would be able to get in with her morning tea. She then got into bed and turned out the light. As she fell asleep she saw Anthony's face and she smiled.

OO

The following day she went to the hospital to see Isobel and slipped her reply into her hand.

"God it was heart-breaking cousin Isobel; the poor man is torturing himself so I hope my reply gives him some kind of peace."

"He wants to take you to that concert in York on Sunday so I will do my best to ensure you both get there."

"Well Papa and Granny are going to London to see Aunt Rosamund this weekend which should make things decidedly easier." Edith said.

OO

Isobel had arranged to meet Anthony later that day and sure enough she found him sitting on a bench. Being the height he was and on account of his arm being in a sling Sir Anthony Strallan could not blend in to be an inconspicuous face in a crowd.

Isobel handed him Edith's letter and he smiled.

"How did she react?"

"She was shocked and a bit tearful but I think she is more concerned for you. She bears you no malice."

"That is something at least and better than I deserve."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sir Anthony. She loves you."

"Then there is hope." he smiled.

"There is always hope," Isobel said.

OO

Anthony returned to Locksley where he ordered tea and asked not to be disturbed. His staff were very respectful of their master's privacy and deeply fond of him.

Once alone he opened Edith's letter, his hand shook as he drew out the thin sheets of paper and saw the marks of her tears on the paper. He read it.

OO

_My dearest Anthony_

_Cousin Isobel gave me your letter and you need not worry; she can be trusted because she is as much on the fringe of things as I am._

_My Darling I want you to know that I forgave you that day. I don't like what you did but I understand more than you realise. I just wish I could apologise for my father and grandmother but I cannot._

_Please don't punish yourself my darling because you have already suffered so much. Hate is a violent destructive emotion and we are both better than that I think._

_Would it have made any difference that day if I had told you I love you and that I always have? Because I really do and these last few months have been like being in hell as I have tried to make sense of things._

_Please __do not __blame yourself; if anyone is to blame it is me because I pressured you and I should have listened and waited. I can only ask your forgiveness for that my darling; if I could have that time over again I would be patient and wait and hope that they got used to the idea of us. I took no account of your wishes and I am so sorry._

_I should very much like to see you again so we can talk about things properly and in private. Papa and Granny are going away tomorrow to visit my Aunt Rosamund in London which should make it easier and Cousin Isobel will help us in any way she can._

_My darling, I love you and I think I would be a wife far more than I was a nursemaid. I think I need you much more than you will ever need me because you allow me to be myself and you treat me like an adult. _

_I love you, darling Anthony and I will wait to hear from you._

_Your darling_

_Edith xxx_

_OO_

By the time he reached the end of the letter Anthony's eyes were blinded by tears. The notion that he was forgiven and loved sent his spirit soaring for it was more than he had a right to expect. The very suggestion that she actually wanted to see and spend time with him touched him deeply. He wanted to look into her brown eyes and ask her forgiveness in person. He wanted to take her to the concert more than ever now. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her so hard it took their breath away.

OO

He telephoned Crawley House and Isobel rushed to the telephone.

"Crawley House,"

"Mrs Crawley?"

"Oh hello Sir Anthony,"

"She loves and forgives me," he breathed, "And she wants to see me."

"That is wonderful news," Isobel said.

"I might need some help. I have tickets for the concert already but I need help to liaise with Edith as to plans for meeting and getting there. The concert begins at six but I wanted to take her for afternoon tea first so we can have a proper talk so we can relax and enjoy the concert. She informs me that Lord Grantham and the dowager will be in London so that is one less thing to worry about."

"That is true; I will think about this. May I telephone you at Locksley?"

"Of course; I can fully vouch for the discretion of my servants."

Isobel wrote the number down.

OO

Isobel thought long and hard about the situation; knowing how important it is that the plan went without hitch.

York was a safe enough distance and Matthew and Mary were not likely to go to the concert because it was not Mary's sort of thing. With cousins Violet and Robert being out of town it would be easier.

She telephoned Downton and, when Carson answered, she asked for Edith saying she wanted some advice as she was thinking of writing to the local paper about her charity work.

Edith came to the phone.

"Edith is it safe to talk?"

"Yes for now but if I suddenly change the subject you will know it isn't,"

"Agreed," Isobel said as she took a deep breath, "I spoke to Anthony and your letter made him feel a lot better."

"That is good; it isn't right he should punish himself as he thought he was doing the right thing by me at the time."

"He has tickets for that concert in York,"

"Oh I would love to be seen on his arm."

"Then go. He did mention afternoon tea first so you can talk and then be able to relax and enjoy the concert. With your father being away it should be easier."

"Tell him I will meet him outside the Lyons tea shop at three pm. The concert starts at six so that gives us time."

"I will tell him. May I suggest you buy him a present?"

"I have the gift I was going to give him on our wedding day."

"That's good."

Carson came across the hallway.

"Yes I am sure I can manage that Cousin Isobel. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Isobel took this to mean the conversation was at an end and she quietly replaced the receiver.

OO

Anthony had bought a pearl choker on a black velvet band which he thought would look beautiful against Edith's creamy skin. He had fantasies about caressing her beautiful throat with his mouth. On the way to York on Sunday afternoon he had his chauffeur stop so he could buy a single red rose. He suspected that no man had ever brought Edith a gift before and he longed to surprise her but as they drew nearer to York his throat and stomach tightened with nerves.

Edith was nervous; her heart pounded. The thought of seeing those blue eyes again sent shivers through her.

Anthony's chauffeur dropped him as near as he could.

"I'm sorry Sir Anthony; it is impossible for me to get any nearer. I will pick you up at around eleven and good luck. She's a fine lady,"

"She truly is and the walk will do me good."

Anthony walked through the streets and his heart almost stood still as he saw Edith sitting at a table outside the tea shop. The sunlight made her coppery hair look burnished and she looked so beautiful; even more than he remembered.

"Anthony," she caught sight of him and stood up.

"Lady Edith; you look absolutely beautiful." he handed her the rose which brought tears to her lovely brown eyes.

He put his good arm around her and drew her close to his slender body. She looked into his blue eyes and her fingers gently brushed a stray lock of hair off his face.

"I forgive you," she whispered, "let's talk."

Those words from her lips went straight to his heart and tears welled up in his eyes. She held his hand.

"Oh Edith," he whispered," I really do love you."

Her lips brushed his cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Making Plans

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am well aware that parts of this chapter may seem a bit OOC for both Edith & Anthony but traditional courtship did not work and there was nothing more OOC than JF made Anthony do in 3.3.**

Anthony ordered tea and cakes for them; when the waitress brought it she gave them a knowing smile.

"Shall I be mother?" Edith asked as she poured tea for them.

Anthony smiled.

"I really do forgive you my darling." Edith said gently, "I have never, could never, hate you, and I am sorry for pressuring you. I should have taken things at your pace and let my family get used to the idea of us."

"We would do a lot of things differently if we could have that time back." He pressed his good hand over hers.

They ate sticky cream cakes and Anthony smiled as Edith sensuously sucked cream off her fingers. He felt stirrings because the way she did it was deliciously erotic. She smiled at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you were gorgeous, Sir Anthony Strallan?" she purred.

"I don't believe you did," he smiled, "Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful, Lady Edith Crawley?"

"No but you did call me lovely once."

She smiled at the memory.

"I'm tired of having to do without you," he murmured as he trailed the fingers of his good hand down her cheek making her shiver. He looked at her intently.

"Will you give me a second chance my darling; a second chance to make you my Lady Strallan?"

"Yes of course I will my love," she held his hand tightly.

"Much as I hate to do it without your father's blessing I don't think we will ever have it, or his acceptance. This is not the way I normally think but I would go anywhere with you,"

"You mean elope?"

He nodded. "We tried to do things the traditional way but having you back makes me bold."

"Oh Anthony, you are being deliciously naughty even suggesting it,"

"I haven't offended you I hope,"

"No of course not," she smiled at him, "or we could go down the other route; the route that means marriage is more or less demanded of someone in my social position."

"Now who's being naughty?" he teased.

They looked at each other.

"How long will your father and Lady Grantham be in London?"

"Until Wednesday I think, why?"

"That gives us time to get a head start. This is a plan that is forming and I want you to hear me out before you say yes or no."

"Of course."

"What I propose is that we go to the concert as planned. Then you stay the night at Locksley, in a guest room if you would prefer it. Tomorrow morning we go to Gretna and marry. We will post a letter to your family on the way so it will be too late for them to prevent it because we will be married by the time they get it. You are of age now so they can't get it annulled on the grounds that you did not have parental consent."

"They can't get it annulled once it has been consummated anyway and medical examination will prove it has."

"That is true," he felt weak as he looked into those doe brown eyes of hers, "I won't let anything stop me this time Edith; I have wasted so much time when we could have been together as man and wife."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Anthony darling? It seems rather melodramatic."

"I know and it is most unlike me but, god forgive me, I don't want to be apart from you any longer."

Edith kissed his hand.

"Then let's do it."

"I knew you would," he said, "You won't even have to go home for your clothes because we can buy you some tomorrow to tide you over."

Edith took out the box she had been carrying and handed it to him.

"It was to be your wedding gift last time around but I did not have the heart to return it because I knew it would suit you perfectly."

He opened the box and gasped when he saw the silver sapphire studded cufflinks and lapel pin.

"Edith darling, they are beautiful,"

"I saw them in Selfridges last time I visited Aunt Rosamund and I thought of your blue eyes at once."

She pinned the silver sapphire to his lapel and neatly fixed the cufflinks in place.

He handed her his gift.

"Oh Anthony, it's beautiful."

"I can just imagine that black velvet band against your lovely throat." He got up and walked behind her, "I got it made so I could fasten it one-handed."

He fixed the choker around her and leant down to kiss the back of her neck making her shiver.

"Oh Anthony," she murmured, "It feels gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it."

OO

They went for a walk and he held her hand.

"I suggest dinner after the concert," he said, "I can contact my chauffeur and tell him not to turn out. I would prefer it if you drove us to Locksley,"

OO

The concert was beautiful and they were both truly moved by the music. Although there were a lot of people in the theatre they both felt like they were alone.

"This is so romantic," she whispered.

"Yes, and we can go to lots more concerts once we're married." He was sitting on her right so that he could put his good arm around her shoulders and draw her close to his warm body. She shivered because she had never been so close to a man before.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too,"

OO

Dinner was very pleasant; the table was candlelit and the food superb although Edith still felt that it was not quite up to Mrs Patmore's exacting standards. Between courses they held hands across the table and looked deep into each other's eyes.

OO

They drove back to Locksley in Edith's car. Anthony's servants were surprised albeit pleasantly so to see Lady Edith with their master. Anthony instructed the housekeeper to make up one of the guest rooms winking at Edith as he did so.

They drank wine.

"Edith darling, I want very much to make love to you but if you want to wait until we are properly wed then I will respect that too. "

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, "What I want more than anything is to wake up in the arms of the man I love on Valentine's Day itself knowing that he has already made me his."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet and close to his body.

"I want to kiss you, Edith my love," he murmured.

He kissed her so hard it took their breath away and mouths and tongues explored each other sensuously as his mouth moved to her throat and up to her ear lobe which he gently nibbled. Edith's erect nipples strained against the dress she was wearing as she became fully aware of his stiffening manhood. Their breathing was ragged and they both gave their all to the kiss and when it broke he found himself looking at a bright light in her eyes.

"Oh Anthony," she breathed once she got her breath back, "You don't know how long I have waited for that,"

He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedchamber.


	4. Chapter 4 A celebration of love

**Chapter 4**

**Rating rises to M here as Edith & Anthony finally consummate their long simmering passion.**

Anthony drew Edith close to him and she moaned softly as he kissed her hard. She shivered.

"Edith, I have wanted to make love to you for so long,"

"I have wanted you to,"

She gently supported his injured arm while she carefully took off his sling. She struggled a little with his cravat and the buttons of his shirt as she was inexperienced in such matters but he was incredibly patient with her. Finally she removed his shirt and gasped as she took him in. He was simply gorgeous; lean yet muscular and not running to fat like some of his peers. He had a smattering of dark blonde hair on his chest.

"I want to kiss and caress your scars," she whispered, "I know you won't feel it but I want to anyway."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, "This is a moment I've always worried about."

"Please let me see, Anthony; I love you because those scars are part of you; I don't love you in spite of them because I loved you long before you were injured."

He turned his back to her and she slipped her arms around his waist and pressed close to him as her fingers lovingly caressed the dark scars and her mouth kissed them. He could not feel as much as he would like to have done but it brought tears to his eyes knowing she accepted them and was not afraid. In his darkest moments he had doubted she would ever want to share his bed but those doubts had melted away the moment their lips had touched in that first searing kiss.

She moved back in front and began to swirl her tongue around his erect nipples.

"Oh Edith," he moaned, "Oh my lovely sweet Lady Edith,"

She helped him remove the rest of his clothing and gasped when she saw his arousal for he was big and hard; telling her that she wanted him inside her private space. He lay on the bed unable to take his eyes off her.

Edith slowly unbuttoned her dress and let it slip to the floor before removing her undergarments; thankful she was too slim to require a corset. He gasped for watching her undress was a beautifully erotic experience. He took in her creamy skin, her pert breasts and supple legs as well as the patch of coppery hair covering her sex.

"Edith," he murmured.

She slipped in bed beside him.

"How am I doing so far?" she murmured, "given that I have no experience in these matters,"

"You're doing fine," he whispered, "and you are ten times more beautiful naked than I ever imagined you would be."

She nestled into the crook of his good arm realising that she was deliciously wet.

"Make love to me darling Anthony," she whispered to him as she nuzzled the hollow of his neck, "It's time I knew what being with a man; a deliciously gorgeous real man, was all about."

He slipped inside her and she moaned softly as she felt his slow steady strokes caress her most intimate and moist space. She put her arms around his neck and drew his head down for a kiss.

They made love passionately; she pressed up against him as they went at it harder and faster until they were panting and slicked with sweat.

"Oh god Anthony, my love," she almost screamed as a jet of creamy vaginal fluid gushes from inside her.

"Oh darling Edith," he moaned softly as he ejaculated a stream inside her. He took her into the crook of his good arm and they lay still until their ragged breathing returned to normal rate.

They had a long cuddle and Edith rested her head on his chest.

"Did the scarring shock you?" he asked her.

"No," she replied truthfully, "I think you painted it to be worse than it is but all seeing it has done is make me love you even more."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

OO

The next morning was busy although they enjoyed waking up together. Edith went to the guest room and dressed there, rumpling the bed to make it look slept in. Anthony's valet came to dress him.

While Anthony was filling his trusty butler in on their elopement plans Edith drafted a letter to her parents. They had not spared her feelings so she did not spare theirs. She gave a brief statement of facts; that was all and stressed that it was too late to stop them and their attitude to Anthony had precipitated this in the first place.

By mid morning they were ready to go. Edith gave Anthony the letter and he instructed the butler to post it the following day.

They drove off in Edith's car. They had packed a few of Anthony's clothes and would be stopping to get Edith some clothes once they were past the Yorkshire border.

OO

They drove north, stopping occasionally to refuel and eat. Edith was incredibly excited at the prospect of what they were doing. She thought that Sybil would have been proud of her. If her parents and Mary could not accept it then Edith would live with it because she would have the man she loved and right now absolutely nothing and no one else mattered to her.

Anthony too was rather surprised at his own audacity but he had no intention of letting her down again. Last night had proved beyond any shadow of a doubt that they belonged together and he tingled all over when he recalled her sensual caresses and the way being inside her had felt. He felt no guilt because he knew he could make her happy and give her the freedom to be herself. So what if he could not carry her over any threshold? What mattered was the tender way in which she had touched his injury. He had not been able to feel much but he appreciated her statement of intentions in that area and it had made him emotional. Oh god he loved her so much and the fact that they would finally be together as man and wife spurred him on.

OO

Towards evening they crossed the border into Scotland.


	5. Chapter 5 Ties that bind

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I have taken advantage of the fact that Edith is technically "invisible" at Downton so no one actually registers she did not return from her Sunday afternoon out.**

Anthony's valet & chauffeur were following in another car because they would need witnesses at the wedding ceremony as well as the fact that Anthony would require help to dress. They had stopped at a town just over the border to buy Edith some clothes and toiletries plus a wedding outfit.

If Edith was honest this was not the way in which she would have chosen to get married but tradition had not been favourable to them in the past and she was actually quite excited. Once her family had got used to the idea, if they ever did, then they could always renew their vows in Downton church.

They reached Gretna village and took adjoining rooms in a guest house. They then made enquiries and were allocated a slot for early the following afternoon. Anthony had to produce his former marriage certificate and Maud's death certificate which pained him a little but he could not help feeling that Maud would have approved of Edith and his current course of action. In truth he was thoroughly exhilarated at the prospect of making Edith his wife although they had belonged to each other in their hearts since before the war.

Edith was tired after the drive so she retired soon after dinner. Anthony sat beside the bed and held her hand until she fell asleep.

He was a little worried about how Lord Grantham would react to the news when he received Edith's letter but he reasoned that their hands had been forced. Anthony had been saddened to hear of Lady Sybil's death but reasoned that Lord Grantham would have some major sucking up to do if he did not want to lose another daughter.

OO

The following morning Edith took a bath and washed her hair. She had chosen clothes that she could get in and out of without the help of a maid although Anthony had promised to engage a lady's maid for her once they returned to Locksley.

She smiled as she put on the dove grey dress she had chosen. It was made of silk which felt and looked very good on her. For the first time in her life she faced the future with hope and elation; hardly able to wait for the moment when she would at last become Lady Strallan.

OO

That afternoon Edith stood next to her beloved as they made the vows that would bind them until death. Anthony slipped the ring on her finger. He looked simply gorgeous today and she was so proud to be beside him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the registrar said, his Scots accent reminding them both of Dr Clarkson.

Edith put her arms around her husband.

"Oh my darling," she whispered, "at last we finally belong to each other,"

"We always have in our hearts my lovely," he said, "I love you so much; my beautiful Lady Strallan."

"I love you too, Sir Anthony Strallan; my wonderful gorgeous war hero husband."

OO

They spent the rest of the afternoon and night in bed alternating between cuddles and making love with a reckless passion. They drank champagne.

Edith was totally swept away when he began to pleasure her sex with his sensual mouth; teasing and licking her as he flicked her engorged clitoris from its hiding place and began to suck and nibble it gently. She felt tears come to her eyes as he stirred her into a series of explosive climaxes which made her so aroused and deliciously wet she felt she had not lived until that moment.

"I think you rather enjoyed that, Lady Strallan," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

She giggled. "Oh yes my love, I certainly did for I had no idea such exquisite sensations were possible."

"I have discovered some erotic gems in my library that I had quite forgotten about," he whispered, "I shall be only too pleased to share them with you when we return home."

"I should like that very much, my darling," she breathed as she nuzzled the hollow of his neck which sent shivers through his body.

OO

The following day Robert & Violet returned to Downton. They realised something was up even before they entered the library and found Cora crying. In her hand she held the letter which had been dutifully posted by Anthony's butler the previous day; a letter written in Edith's hand.

"Whatever is the matter Cora my darling?" Robert asked. She handed him the letter.

OO

_Dear Mama and Papa._

_I have run away to Gretna with Sir Anthony Strallan. Much as you tried to keep us apart we realised we could not be without each other. By the time you get this it will be done and since I am of age there is nothing you or Murray can do. It will be consummated so you cannot undo it._

_I hope you can forgive me one day because you can ill afford to lose another daughter. I need Anthony because he lets me be myself and he values me and that is a feeling I have never experienced at home. Anthony needs a wife, not a nursemaid. You feared he would need the latter and on that you based your prejudices. He tried to set me free out of love, not lack of it, but I can honestly say I have never felt freer than I do at this moment when I am on the threshold of marriage to the only man I will ever love. I shall be Lady Strallan, mistress of Locksley, and I will make a success of it because I want to._

_I do love you both but never once did you ask if I was alright on the day Anthony jilted me. You did not care because you were only too glad that he had walked out. _

_I cannot love anyone else while Anthony draws breath and in your hearts you know this even if you cannot admit it._

_I am not ashamed or sorry for what we have done. I hope that you will forgive me one day but even if you don't I will have what I always wanted and I could not be happier. That is all that should matter. He is all that matters; my beloved war hero baronet who, from tomorrow, will be my husband._

_Edith xx._


	6. Chapter 6 Recriminations

**Chapter 6**

Robert slammed his fist down hard on the table; his face scarlet.

"I don't believe this," he roared, "I really thought we had seen the end of that futile liaison."

Tom Branson looked up from the book he was reading.

"Good on her," he said, "You made it far from easy for them with your eejit prejudices. The man was injured fighting the Kaiser which is more than either of us can say. Lady Edith is an adult, Lord Grantham, and she is right; there is nothing you or Mr Murray can do to dissolve it. You'll just have to learn to live with it. If my daughter ever falls in love with a man I don't like I will at least talk to her about it and find out how she feels about it and him. You never did that, you never even asked her if she was alright that day. You may not be able to admit it but she loves him and she would never find anyone else that made her feel that way; even if so many men hadn't died in the war and of the Spanish flu. She has followed her heart and I wish her all the love and luck in the world,"

"Your sentimentality isn't helping, Tom," Robert snapped.

"As it happens I agree with him," Mary said, "Edith has had no luck in life or love so I am happy for her. You know that when he was in a room it was like there was no one else there apart from them. This has given me a new respect for him."

"It's an act of desperation, Mary," Violet interjected, "she will regret it soon enough."

"I don't think she will." Cora said, "She does genuinely love him and neither of you saw because you didn't _want_ to see. Yes he is injured but he manages well enough and I don't think he's quite at the stage of needing a nursemaid just yet. He has a valet to help him. He is a good decent man and he has the means to look after her. "

"Must you all be against me?" Robert seethed, "It will come to no good."

"Can you afford to lose another daughter, Robert?" Cora asked, "Because I don't want to. In so many ways Sybil was already lost to you before she died. You managed to live with her choice of husband so why is Edith any different? She chose Sir Anthony a long time ago; before the war in fact. You would have been able to interfere then because she was under age but you can't now."

"Of course I don't want to lose Edith," Robert was ashen now, "I don't like what she has done but perhaps I have forced her hand."

"At least Sir Anthony doesn't have a drawer full of white feathers," Mary said.

"Well I suppose he was the more traditional choice," Violet said, "not that I like it but I suppose there is no undoing it so we must learn to live with Edith's choice,"

Just then Carson arrived to announce the arrival of Matthew and Isobel.

"What happened?" Matthew asked, looking at all the glum faces, "did someone die?"

"Worse," Violet pouted, "Edith has eloped with Sir Anthony Strallan and there is nothing anyone can do."

"Well good for them both," Isobel said,

"Did you have something to do with his cousin Isobel?" Violet said somewhat icily.

"I passed a couple of letters and messages between them yes and he took her to a concert in York on Sunday but beyond that it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you although I think it's time she was true to herself and Anthony allows her to be herself and loves her for it. Unless you want to lose another daughter, Cousin Robert, I suggest you accept it because there is nothing you can do to intercede legally. Even if she was under age she would not need parental consent under Scottish law."

"Well it looks like we are stuck with the situation," Violet said, "They must have had some help though."

"Why? Edith can drive," Tom said.

"Yes I know, much as I disapprove of that rather unladylike pastime of hers, I mean he would have needed a valet as he can't dress himself and Edith would have needed a maid and I doubt Anthony has any of those."

"There are plenty of dresses in styles to enable young ladies to dress without maids," Isobel said, "and now it's done he won't need help to undress."

"Vulgarity does not become you, cousin Isobel," Violet said sourly, "I think you spend too much time in the gutter with the trash that you help."

Matthew was about to speak up in his mother's defence when Isobel said. "Well Cousin Violet, it is attitudes like yours that make it so difficult for the so called trash that I help to move on and put their pasts behind them."

"Hear hear!" Mary said.

"Well you did blot your own copybook before you married my son," Isobel said. Mary glowered at her but said nothing.

"All this infighting is not going to help matters," Tom said, "But if you want to tear your family apart go right on with it," and he walked out of the room.

OO

Unaware of what was happening at Downton Edith and Anthony were on their way back south. They had left the guest house late in the day because they had enjoyed the chance to totally lose themselves in each other.

Anthony's valet had offered to drive Edith's car back after Anthony suggested that his wife might like to enjoy the journey back relaxed in his company. So she sat on the back seat with her husband's good arm around her ass he held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"God I love you Lady Strallan," he murmured, "Finally I am complete as a person."

"You make me complete too," she whispered.

"I wonder if your father has received your letter yet,"

Edith shivered, "I don't like to think about that,"

"Well we will lie low for a few days and see how the land lies. We can do the newly-wed bit and just see what happens. We can then go to Europe for as month or so until things calm down although we have done nothing wrong."

"I think I am quite looking forward to being newly- wed to you; in fact I am quite enjoying it so far."

"You haven't read the erotic gems in my library yet, Lady Strallan," he teased, "In fact it might be beneficial to read them in bed."

"You are getting incorrigibly naughty, Sir Anthony," Edith teased, "but I rather love you for it because it makes you more desirable than ever," her hand began to rub his inner thigh, gently stroking and caressing, "I look forward to sharing your bed as your wife tonight and every night."

He leaned in close and kissed her neck.

"I look forward to having someone beside me in the darkness; someone to keep me warm and someone I can talk to and love without reservation. I hated the months apart. I felt I could not breathe at times because I was being suffocated by my own inadequacies and loneliness so I appreciate you more than you will ever know."

Edith kissed him.

"I love you and we need never spend another night apart for as long as we both live."

"That's a life plan I am more than happy to live with," he whispered to her.

OO

They had travelled through the night and reached the outskirts of the Locksley estate as the grey light of dawn began to spread across the skies.

They had agreed that they would not make contact with Edith's family and wait and see how long it took them to make an approach. Edith had not informed Isobel of their plans to elope; mainly because they had been made so quickly but Edith was sure she could telephone Isobel to drop the hint that they were back and then they would wait and see what happened.

Edith said nothing to her husband but she could not help the fact that she was rather looking forward to seeing her father and grandmother squirm as they struggled to accept the situation; after all if they had been more accepting of Anthony and bullied him with their prejudices they would not have had to take such drastic measures to ensure their happiness for the deal would have been sealed many months before at Downton church.


	7. Chapter 7 Happily ever after

**Chapter 7**

Anthony was delighted to see Locksley again; especially now it would not be just his home but Edith's too. He felt that nothing would ever compare to the sense of elation he felt as he lifted her bodily with his left arm and stepped across the threshold. He set her down on the floor the other side but she let him draw her close. She liked being near him.

The servants were delighted to welcome their new mistress to Locksley and Edith spent some time getting acquainted. There was a vast difference to the servants at Downton who she sensed had only ever tolerated her existence.

"Would you like me to engage a lady's maid for you, Lady Strallan?" the housekeeper asked.

"Yes thank you, I have no real idea about such things."

"I'll see to it, my Lady,"

"Thank you," Edith said.

They had breakfast together and Edith felt a warm glow spread through her. She already felt at home here, at home and accepted. Anthony held her hand.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," he said, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that."

"You have no idea how much I want to hear Carson announce us as Sir Anthony & Lady Strallan," she whispered, "I hope he chokes on it."

They relaxed in the library after breakfast; Edith sitting very close to her husband as he held her close.

"I'm still having trouble believing this is real," he murmured.

Edith let her golden wedding band sparkle in the sunlight. "It's real enough my darling," she said as she leaned close to kiss him, "now about those erotic gems of yours,"

He got up and took two slim volumes off a shelf.

"Later my darling," he whispered, "tonight we will enjoy them together. Such things are somewhat sordid for a man to read alone."

"Oh Anthony, I bet you will have me wet in moments if you read to me with that lovely voice of yours."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he whispered back.

OO

That afternoon after lunch Anthony went to check on some estate business. Edith telephoned Crawley House.

Isobel answered.

"Cousin Isobel, it's Lady Strallan," shivers ran down her back as it was the first time she had said her married name and title.

"Congratulations," Isobel said, "They are all pretty surprised."

"Well we're back at Locksley now but we are not intending to come near Downton for a time; if they want to see me they must seek me out."

"I'm really proud of you, Edith dear. I think your father is panicking about losing another daughter but Tom spoke up for both of you as did you mother and Mary. I don't think Cousin Violet is too happy but she must learn to live with it. I will tell them you are home and that it is up to them."

"Thank you cousin Isobel," Edith smiled although Isobel could not see her do so.

"They will come round," Isobel said, "after all; they accepted Tom in the end and there isn't such a class distinction between you and Anthony."

"Well it will be their loss if they don't because I intend to fully live my life as mistress of Locksley now. It's wonderful; it's more home to me after a few hours than Downton was for twenty odd years. I have spent far too long thinking about what my family thinks so now I intend to concentrate on my husband."

"You deserve every happiness, Edith dear,"

OO

Robert & Cora lay in bed; his arms around her.

"I suppose we have no choice but to accept what Edith has done."

"No, we have no choice Robert. He is a more agreeable husband that Tom in many ways because there isn't the glaring social difference,"

"I've got used to Tom," Robert frowned, "I am still not sure I can accept Edith having an injured old man as a husband."

"I know he isn't what we would necessarily want for her Robert but he can look after her and what Mary said is right; whenever he is in the room Edith is unaware of anyone else. We have neglected her over the years, Robert. She hasn't had anywhere near the share of time and attention that Sybil and Mary have had and now Sybil is gone..."

"I understand what you say, Cora," Robert nuzzled her neck, "I don't want to lose Edith and now I have had time to think about what she wrote she was just telling us things that I refused to see or accept. In truth it hurt my pride that he got to serve while I didn't."

"That's the root of it really isn't it Robert? You have never disliked Anthony Strallan after all."

"Yes," he flushed, "I'm very ashamed of my behaviour, Cora, and the reasons for it. I could not bear to lose Edith; I just wish I had been prepared to accept before now that she has grown up into an intelligent beautiful woman with feelings and opinions of her own. I should have been proud to walk her up the aisle and now she has got married without me present. That galls me but I must accept it and I must apologise to them both,"

"Well, let's leave them in peace for a week or so because they have a lot to get used to. She has to learn to manage an estate and he must get used to having a woman by his side again. "

"Now I think about it Anthony's previous experience might be of some benefit to Tom," Robert said, "We can't understand where Tom is right now, except that it's in not a very good place, but Anthony has been there and he will know what to say to help him,"

"I think that you're right," Cora said, "In a week or so we will invite them for dinner."

"No, we will visit them," Robert said.

OO

That night Anthony took his wife's hand and led her to their bed. She undressed him and he watched while she removed her clothing. She slipped into bed naked beside him and he drew her close to him drawing her into a deep sensual kiss which set them both trembling as his mouth explored hers and her hands roamed across his naked back and caressed his scars. He moved to nuzzle the hollow of her neck as his hand stroked her inner thigh and he gently slipped two fingers inside her, caressing her sex.

"Oh Anthony," she murmured, her voice husky with desire for him. He knew she wanted him as her hand grasped his manhood and began to caress it lovingly, stroking it. He had forgotten what being desired meant in the years since Maud had died and he was thoroughly enjoying his sensuality being reawakened. To be in bed with his wife; his eyes took in her naked beauty and creamy skin. She pressed close to his warm body and whispered, "Oh my god, my loving gentle baronet. Awaken me to pleasures never before known betwixt us."

Her turn of phrase in the style of an erotic poet aroused him as he continued to caress her sex while his hungry mouth caressed her breasts; his tongue swirled around her erect nipples gently sucking and nibbling her.

"My fair lady; maiden thou art not but thou has much to learn and much can I teach you concerning the true nature of desire," he whispered making her tremble. His voice was husky too and caressed her sex as well as her soul."

"Oh Anthony, you are naughty." she teased as she began to nuzzle the hollow of his neck.

Hours later their breathing was ragged and they lay together drenched in sweat but thoroughly sated after working their way through half a volume of erotica. Edith nestled close to her husband and they shared a deep tender kiss. Their love making had transcended the physical plane as they held each other; not speaking while they descended from the emotional peak to which their love had taken them.

"I won't try to describe what just happened," he whispered, "except to say that I rather look forward to more long nights like this."

"I love you Anthony, my darling husband. I have no need for anyone but you and our love. I am fulfilled completely yet look forward to our next tryst betwixt the sheets."

"I love you too, my lovely beloved Lady Strallan; I only regret wasting so much time when we could have shared private moments like this."

"Well you can spend the rest of your life making it up to me," she teased.

"Now that is a punishment I _will _enjoy."

OO

**Ten days later**

Edith and Anthony had just enjoyed a late breakfast and were sitting in the library. They were quiet because they often did not need words to convey their love. Edith was reading the _Daily Sketch _while Anthony was working his way through _The Times_ crossword.

They heard a car draw up outside but neither of them hastened to the window.

About five minutes later the butler came in.

"Lord & Lady Grantham are here to see you, Sir Anthony & Lady Strallan. Do you want me to send them away?"

"No," Anthony said. He held Edith's hand tightly. She swallowed.

Robert and Cora came into the room; Robert appeared a little uncomfortable but Edith was guarded.

Would you like tea?" Anthony asked politely.

They both nodded and Anthony rang for the butler.

"Tea for Lord and Lady Grantham and more for Lady Strallan and I," Anthony took great care to stress Edith's married name.

The tea was brought and poured before the butler departed.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Edith asked, "If you come to chastise me or disinherit me so be it; Anthony gives me everything I could ever need and when a woman marries it is her husband's place to chastise her, not her father's."

Robert swallowed hard; he was pale and his hand shook as he handled his tea cup.

"Edith, I understand your reaction totally albeit too late. Your grandmother and I did not make things easy for you and we neglected to see that you were happy. I also refused to see that my daughter had grown up. Having lost Sybil, mainly through my own ignorance, I could not bear to lose another daughter."

"I was extremely sorry to hear about Lady Sybil," Anthony interjected, "I know all too well what a lonely place Tom is in right now."

"Thank you," Cora said.

"Edith to begin with I was very angry with you. When I read your letter I was incensed but now I have had time to consider it I know you wrote only the truth and I am sorry that I did not give you the same level of attention as your sisters had." Edith could tell he was finding this conversation difficult but she was not planning to let him off the hook just yet; Anthony sensed this and his heart swelled with pride.

"Lady Strallan is very happy," Anthony said, "she and I have a very close loving relationship and she will vouch for the fact that, despite my obvious disability, I am still a man in the way that counts."

"I am not questioning either your manhood or your ability to make my daughter happy," Robert said, "I am questioning my won in that I am unable to admit when I have made a mistake. I did not get a chance to serve my country whereas you did. I ended up as a pointless mascot for my regiment and my pride was hurt. For that you have suffered, Anthony. I let my resentment build and allowed my concerns about your injury to magnify beyond all proportion and for that I can only apologise. Even if so many young men known to my daughters as they grew up had not died then Edith would still have favoured you over them because you stimulate her intellect and treat her as an adult which to my shame I never did. It is hard for a father to admit his daughter loves another man beside him and harder to learn to share that love. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you and I promise that will change from now on; as my son-in-law you will get the respect you deserve."

"I was pretty broken when I returned from the war," Anthony said as Edith stroked his good hand, "I had to learn to do what I could left handed and I had dreadful nightmares which resulted in my waking up screaming three, maybe four times a night but Edith truly did give me back my life and I can only apologise for humiliating her that day but hers is all the forgiveness I need for that and I have it. I wasn't ready because I did not realise what a treasure I had in her and I admired her tenacity although I did not believe myself worthy of her love. But those long months hurt me and made me realise that I really could not live without her but I felt that possibly never seeing her again was a just punishment."

"Edith chose you a long time ago, Anthony," Cora said gently, "She is a good judge of character and it means that, if she considers you worthy, then none of us have a right to object,"

"I'm sorry Papa," Edith said softly, "I do love Anthony with all my heart but I love you too and always will. But I am not sorry for eloping and I never will be."

"I'm afraid I'm not sorry for that either Lord Grantham." Anthony said, "We needed to make a stand and knew that was the only way to go after tradition failed us."

"I quite understand," Robert said, "The tabloid press will get fed up and move on soon although there hasn't been much,"

Robert could see that his daughter was blissfully content and happy with her lot and realised that there was nothing more could be said. Anthony had not formally accepted his apology but he had heard him out.

"Your grandmother is having trouble accepting the idea but she will come round in the end," Cora said, "she won't want to be the odd one out when everyone else has got used to the idea."

"How very like Granny," Edith said.

"Well we will leave you in peace now," Robert said, "You are of course welcome at Downton anytime."

"Are you having a honeymoon?" Cora asked.

"We were waiting to gauge reaction," Anthony said, "If necessary we would have gone away for an extended time until the fuss died down but Edith has expressed an interest in visiting Italy and I can deny my beloved Lady Strallan nothing."

OO

Cora and Robert had left.

"I was really proud of you," Anthony whispered as he nuzzled her neck, "You let him wriggle on the hook a bit before letting him off."

"I was proud of you for talking about what you suffered," Edith said, "I know you find it hard at times to talk about those experiences."

"We can put the past behind us now my love," he whispered.

"Yes" she whispered "We have each other my darling and we need nothing else."

**A/N: Thanks for reading to the end and all your lovely reviews. I like nothing better than rewriting history and getting these two wonderful people together. Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
